Cuando la Llama se Apaga
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: El mejor amigo de Edward, Kiba, llega a la ciudad. Un monton de cosas sucederan y una llama...se extinguirá...
1. Chapter 1

Era una calida tarde en Ciudad Central. Era la primera vez que en esa ciudad había tanta paz y tranquilidad. Las personas que en aquella ciudad habitaban trancitaban con notable tranquilidad, pareciera que eran niños que se encontraban de la mano de su madre. El día era bastante calido, un poco frío, pero calido.

En el cuartel de Ciudad Central, oficina del Brigadier Roy Mustang, se encontraban varias personas conversando, en la espera de alguien que ese dia llegaría. Winry Rockbell, una chica de cabellera rubia larga, tez blanca y ojos azules, esperaba pacientemente a aquella persona junto con los demas presentes mientras sostenía en sus piernas a Edward, quien estaba acostado en ellas, Alphonse Elric, cabello rubio oscuro, tez blanca y ojos ambarinos con un toque verdoso, estaba junto con Winry y los demas esperando a esa persona igual y Edward Elric, un chico de cabellera rubia larga, con tez blanca y ojos ambarinos, estaba profundamente dormido en las piernas de Winry, por causa a un problema de mantenimiento que tuvo la noche anterior.

Por los pasillos de aquel cuartel esa persona que tanto esperaban iba caminando en busca de la habitación correcta, a la cual debería haber llegado hace media hora, esa era su primera vez en Ciudad Central por lo mismo que se sentía desorientado, pues era extranjero, encontró a una señorita militar la misma que acepto ayudarlo sin ningun problema. La chica lo condujo hasta la oficina del General de Brigada Roy Mustang para puediera cumplir con su cita del día.

-Al parecer es aquí – dijo el joven entrando a la habitación – disculpen ¿Aquí se encuentran Mustang y Elric? – cuestiono el joven llamando la atención de los demas.

- Si, aquí es – respondio Roy levantandose de su haciento – encantado de conocerte chico, soy Roy Mustang – le dijo extendiendole la mano.

- Mucho gusto Brigadier Mustang - dijo el joven aceptando el saludo de Roy - ¿Dónde esta Elric?

- Esta justamente hay – respondio Roy señalando a un dormido Edward.

- Esta igual que siempre – dijo con gotas en la cabeza – ohh, hola Al, hola Win ¿Como estan? - dijo el joven notando que Alphonse y Winry se encontraba en la sala.

- Muy bien gracias – respondieron con una sonrisa, pero notablemente forzada. Causando un cierto sentimiento de desconfianza hacia el joven.

- Perdonen mi falta de modales – dijo el joven refiriendose hacia Mustang y los demas – mi nombre es Kiba Sadaharu. Un viejo amigo de Ed y los demas.

- Bienvenido compañero – dijeron los subordinados de Mustang.

Kiba Sadaharu, un chico de cabello celeste y un peinado similar al de Mustang, tez india, no tan blanca, ojos de color ázul zafiro y un cuerpo bien formado.

Kiba hablaba placidamente con Falman sobre historia mientras los demas organizaban papeles importantes. Edward fue abriendo lentamente los ojos por el ruido que hacian - ¿Podrian cayarse? – dijo Edward mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos. El sonido que seguian haciendo le impedia dormirse, asi que decidio quedarse despierto ya que no le quedaba de otra.

Incorporandose en el haciento en donde se encontraba antes dormido Edward se frotaba lentamente sus ojos ambarinos y con la ayuda de Winry se arreglaba la camiza que llevaba puesta - ¿Porque eres tan vago Edward? – le pregunto Winry fastidiada de la vages que Edward tenia, el la ignoro mirando lo alrededores, y notando, al fin, la presencia de Sadaharu en el lugar.

-¡Kiba-san! – dijo alegre Edward - cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo.

- Si – respondio el dedicandole una sonrisa de mejores amigos – cuando llegue estabas en el quinto sueño, eres muy perezoso, siempre estas dormiendo.

- No se puede evitar, lamentablemente asi soy yo – respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al decir esto Edward se levanto de su haciento y ayudo a Winry a levantarse, ella lo habia tenido recostado de sus piernas mientras dormia, y decidio regresar a su habitacion. Alphonse y Winry caminaban detras de ellos mientras que Kiba y Edward iban platicando delante de ellos.

El dia era fresco, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio por el invierno, antes la temperatura era calida, pero comenzaba a enfriar debido a la hora que era. Edward se quito el abrigo para prestarselo a Winry ya que esta no traia puesto abrigo alguno. Al llegar a la habitacion de hotel, Winry se ofrecio a preparar te con tarta de manzana ya que Gracia le habia enseñado a prepararlo y ella lo hacia muy bien.

-Y bien ¿Como les a ido anteriormente? ¿Como repararon lo del cuerpo de Al? – pregunto Sadaharu ancioso por saber como fue que ellos lo hicieron.

- Tubimos una intensa batalla con una persona llamada Father luego de todos esos acontecimientos pude recuperar de vuelta mi cuerpo – respondio Alphonse.

- Lamentablemente yo no corri la misma suerte que Al – menciono Edward – pero asi esta bien, al menos el pudo recuperar lo que tanto anhelo.

- Eres un buen hermano mayor Ed – dijo Sadaharu – incluso estas mas alto que Alphosne, la ultima vez que te vi eras como un frijolito.

- ¿A quien llamas frijolito? – cuestiono Edward con una vena en la sien – dejalo...no tengo porque enojarme.

- ¿Como va tu relacion con Winry? – pregunto serio Sadaharu a Edward causando una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Ed.

- Aun no eh podido decirle nada Kiba-san – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz – pero muy pronto lo haré...tenlo por seguro.

Las palabras de Edward se quedaron en la mente de Kiba, el se sentia feliz de que aun tenia una oportunidad con Winry, pero se enojo mucho al escuchar que Edward se le declararía. Pasados los dias, los meses, Edward aun no le había dicho nada a su amiga de la infancia Winry, esta, en ese momento, se encontraba lavando la ropa que Edward se había encargado de ensuciar mientras peleaba con Alphonse, ella estaba en la azotea del hospital, ¿Qué buscaba en ese lugar? Edward había tenido un pequeño accidente junto con Alphonse, se habían caido por una colina mientras Alphonse intentaba hacer que Edward le devolviera la camisa que le había quitado. Edward tenía el automail desencajado y unos rasguños en la cabeza y abdomen y Alphonse tenía una erida en el torax.

Winry suspiró recordando aquella situación vergonzosa que Edward, actuando como un niño como siempre, había ocacionado. Sintió una precensia por detras de ella y volteó para ver quien se encontraba en ese lugar junto con ella. Al voltear pudo vizualisar a Kiba quien le sonreia ''sinceramente.''

-Si deceas puedo ayudarte – se ofrecio amablemente Kiba hacía Winry.

- No, gracias – respondió secamente mientras continuaba lavando la ropa – no es necesario.

- Puedo notar que no te agrada mi presencia – dijo Kiba dandose la vuelta con intención de irse – ire a la habitación de Ed y Al para ver como siguen. Cualquier cosa te aviso.

- Esta bien – respondió Winry sin voltearse.

Al senitrse nuevamente sola, Winry dió un suspiro como gesto de alivio, tomo la ropa y la hecho en un valde con agua limpia para quitarle el jabon y los reciduos del detergente.

-Oye Al – dijo Edward para llamar la atención de su hermano menor - ¿Estas molesto? – preguntó inocentemente el chico oji¨dorado.

- No, esstoy muy feliz de estar herido en la camilla de un hospital soportando un fuerte dolor en el torax, estoy en el paraiso – respondio Alphonse sarcasticamente.

- Jeje – dijo Edward nervioso – estabas muy callado y necesitaba animarte un poco. Vamos, perdon.

- Hermano, yo ya te perdone la primera vez que me lo pediste – dijo Alphonse tranquilo – no es necesario que lo vuelvas a pedir.

- Escuchen – dijo Kiba mientras entraba en la habitación sin tocar la puerta – iré a comprar algunas cosas de comer, ya que por lo visto no les gusta la comida de este lugar – dijo Kiba notando que los platos de comida estaban enteros sobre las mesas.

- Por favor – dijo Alphonse suplicante.

- Volvere antes de las tres, sean pacientes, Adios – dijo Kiba para salir y cerrar despues la puerta.

Mientras Kiba iba bajando las escaleras, Winry se dirigia a la habitación de los hermanos Elric para ver que todo continuara en orden y que Edward no se comportara como un niño nuevamente. Al entras a la habitación encontró a Edward peleando con Alphonse.

-Hermano – dijó Alphonse mientrasm miraba a los ojos a Edward – bebete la leche, que te hará bien beberla. – dijo Alphonse ignorando la presencia de Winry.

- ¡No! – dijo lleno de terquedad Edward ignorando, tambien, la presencia de Winry

- _Otra vez, lo mismo, el tema de la leche, la asquerosa leche según Ed – _pensaba Winry en medio de un suspiro.

- Hermano no seas necio – le corregia Alphonse a su hermano – bebetela.

- _Este Edward nunca va a cambiar –_ continuaba Winry sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Que no! – gritó Edward - ¡Nunca tomare algo que salga de una vaca! ¿¡Has visitado los establos! ¡Son un asco! ¡Ademas, la leche sabe a bomito!

- ¡Que te la bebas! – insistió Alphonse.

- ¡Que no! – se negó Edward.

- ¡SILENCIO! ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS DESTROSE A GOLPES CON MI LLAVE, LOS CLONE Y LOS VUELVA A ¡MATAR! – grito Winry, haciendo enfasis en ''matar'' ya cansada por los gritos de ambos y causando al instante el silencio sepulcral de ambos hermanos.

- Winry – tartamudeaba Edward - C..c.a...calmate por favor. Calmadita te vez mas bonita – dijo Edward.

- ¿Donde esta Kiba? – preguntó Winry al notar la ausiencia del muchacho – me dijo que estaria aquí – dijo sentandose en una de las sillas de en medio de ambas camas.

- Fue a comprar comida – respondió Alphonse.

- Winry – dijo Edward suave y seductora mente tomando ambas manos de la joven mecanica – necesito proponerte algo muy importante – dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos.

- S...s...si. D..di...di...dime...me.. – tartamudeaba Winry un poco ruborizada.

- _Que buena atmosfera_... – pensaba Alphonse.

- Necesito que me ayudes con el reporte de este mes, es que se me olvido hacerlo y mi automail esta dañado y no puedo escribir – respondio Edward.

Winry solo se mantuvo obserbando a Edward con los ojos bien abierto y con la expresion de Eh?, pestañeaba varias veces. Se levanto y le sonrió abiertamente a Edward seguido de un golpe en la cabeza llena de ira, salió de la habitación y azoto la puerta.

-Tatatatatah... – murmuraba Edward miestras se pasaba la mano en el area del golpe y era obserbado de esta manera ¬_¬ por Alphonse - ¿Quien entiende a las mujeres?

- No lo se, a veces se presentan celosas, persistentes, amables, agresivas, frías bulnerables...un sin fin de emociones – contestó Roy entrando a la ahbitación de ambos hermanos – Acero, eh venido a comunicarte que no tienes que hacer el reporte esta vez, me las ingenie para evitar eso en esta ocasion.

- Me extraña que me ayude – dijo Edward acostandose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

- Lo que pasa es que eso es igual a menos papeleo – dijo Roy sonriente causandole una gota gorda a Alphonse.

- Eres una mala influencia para mi hermano Mustang ¬_¬ – dijo Edward mirandolo con ojos de persona ya cansada.

- Edward es un tonto – iba diciendo Winry mientras caminaba por la calle hablando sola – como pudo hacerme eso, ¿Quien se cree? Ilusionarme de esa manera, es un IDIOTA, ya vera cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar le dare su meresido, sí, haré que sufra mucho – Winry paró en seco al vizualisar algo sospechozo - ¿Pero que demonios es eso?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Winry se paró en seco al ver que Kiba tenía un revolver en el bolsillo del pantalon, Kiba estaba varado en medio de mucha gente que le impedia salir del hospital, por querer saber cosas sobre Acero.

Winry notó que la pistola no era tan grande, la veía por el descuido de Kiba, Winry se acercó como si no ubiese visto nada hacia donde estaba Kiba y toda esa gente.

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí! – preguntó enojada Winry por todo el escandalo del lugar.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo – decía Kiba mientras intentaba salir del agarre de las personas.

- Queremos saber como se encuentra Edward-sana – dijo una de las chicas que hay estaban – vamos dinos, porfaaa.

- El se encuentra muy bien gracias por preocuparte por el...ya pueden irse a casa – dijo Winry – vamos, dejen a este muchacho tranquilo que él no sabe nada – dijo haciendo que las chicas se fueran.

- Al parecer Edward se a vuelto muy popular entre las muejres – dijo Kiba arreglandose la ropa.

- Es que últimamente los trabajos que ha tenido que hacer son comunitarios, hay veces que los hace voluntariamente, las chicas lo ven y piensan que es tierno y un ejemplo a seguir, por eso viven tras de el para hablar, conocerlo, fastidiarlo... – le explicaba la situación a Kiba.

- Eso es algo bueno – dijo Kiba – bueno debo irme a comprar la comida ¿Quieres ir?

- Esto – Winry se detuvo a pensar, pensó que sería bueno vigilarlo de cerca – esta bien. Vamos, seguro Ed y Al se desesperan si tardamos mucho.

Kiba y Winry fueron caminando por toda la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde comprar buena comida para ellos los chicos. Winry se preocupó por el semblante amenazante que Kiba tenia en el rostro, notó que estaba moviendo las manos mucho, en la dirección donde se encontraba su cuerpo. ¿Tendría algunos pensamientos malisiosos?. Winry se detuvo nerviosa y decidió regresar con Edward y Alphonse.

-Regresaré al hospital con los muchachos, olvidé que tenía que ayudar a Edward con su reporte y seguro Mustang no tardará en ir por el, así que me regreso, nos vemos haya – dijo Winry dandose la vuelta dispuesta a regresar al lugar donde los chicos se encontraban.

- Espera – dijo Kiba sujetandola por el brazo - ¿Por qué la prisa muñeca? – dijo mirandola a los ojos.

- _rastrero – _pensó Winry - ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con ese revolver que tienes en el bolsillo? – dijo safandose del agarre.

El comentario de Winry enojo parcialmente a Kiba quien, aun delante de todas las personas, la sujeto fuertemente de forma amenazadora.

-Le dices algo sobre esto a Edward, y te mato – le dijo mirandola directo a los ojos, pudo ver como la chica de una cara asustada paso a una enojada sacando, de algun lugar, su llave inglesa y estrellandola en la cabeza del muchacho.

- ¡A MI NO ME VUELVES A PONER UN DEDO ENSIMA! – gritó Winry enojada y dandole una bofetada, antes de golpe con la llave, bien fuerte del lado derecho al muchacho para luego marcharse del lugar dejandolo tirado en el suelo - _cielos, ese mal nacido...debería contarle a Edward...mejor no, despues de todo, Kiba hablaba en serio...por eso ese estupido nunca me agrado...mejor se lo contaré a Alphonse. – _pensaba Winry mientras camibaba siendo observada por las personas que presenciaron el acto.

- Disculpe señorita – dijo un oficial que se le acercó - disculpe las molestias, pero acabamos de ver el incidente de hace rato y notamos que es muy fuerte, pero ese no es el tema...el punto es que, usted es Winry Rockbell ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto cortezmente el oficial.

- Si, yo soy Winry Rockbell ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

- El señor Acero a pedido que la busquen, por qué no la veía donde se encontraba y al parecer salió sin avisar...necesitamos escoltarla hacia el hospital donde reside el señor Acero – dijo el oficial indicandole subir al auto movil.

- Muchas gracias señor – dijo Winry agradeciendo el que la lleven de vuelta.

Winry se mantuvo callada por todo el viaje, no decia nada ni se movía tampoco, solamente observaba el paisaje que el cristal del auto movil le permitia vizualisar. Al llegar al hospital se encontro a Edward en la entrada, con un semblante preocupado, esperando a su regreso.

Ella bajó del auto para ver a Edward, cuando él la vio mostró un semblante aun mas enojado, se dió la vuelta y se fue caminando hacia su habitación. Winry entristecio un poco, le dio las gracias al oficial y fue tras Edward para disclparse.

Winry llego a la habitación, pero no encontró a Edward, solamente vió a Alphonse dormido sobre la cama y arropado hasta los hobros, cerró la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y se puso a pensar en donde podría estar Edward.

Permaneció parada hasta que tuvo una idea de donde Edward podría encontrarse. Subió las escaleras hasta el último nivel y abrió la puerta de la azotea, encontrandose a Edward mirando hacia el cielo recostado del varandal.

-Ed...- dijo Winry acercandose a él – es peligroso que te apoyes de ese lugar, puese estar flojo el hierro – dijo sin resivir ninguna respuesta – lamento haber salido sin avisar, tenía que tomar un poco de aire fresco...estaba un poco enojada,

- No te preocupes – dijo Edward sonriendole – entiendo que estuvieses enojada, pero tardaste mucho tiempo en regresar Win y me tenias preocupado...¿Donde dejaste a Kiba?

-¿Eh?

- Ví cuando saliste con él por la ventana de la habitación – dijo Edward mirando hacia otro lugar - ¿Donde esta?

- _se habrá puesto celoso...hay Winry, celoso de que... _– pensaba la chica – pues, el se fue a comprar la comida, ¿Acaso no les había dicho nada a ustedes?

- Si, eso yo ya lo sabía, gracias por el dato – dijo caminando hacia ella y tomandola de la mano – volvamos al cuarto, la verdad es que si continuo parado me desplomaré.

El comentario de Edward le causo risa a la chica, lo mismo que la hizo olvidar, temporalmente, lo que antes había vivido. Camino detras de él hasta llegar a la habitación encontrandose con Kiba y Alphonse, mostrando su semblante molesto. Fingió estar tanquila y entró en la habitación sentandose al lado de la cama de Edward.

Alphonse, feliz por poder comer ya comida decente, sonriendo le paso sus respectivos platos de comida a Edward y a Winry.

-Esta deliciosa – dijo Alphonse – es chow fan chino...me encanta – dijo Alphonse volviendo a su respectivo lugar para comer su alimento.

- _Espero que no lo haya envenenado _– pensaba Winry mientras era observada por Edward, quien ya había comenzado a comer.

- ¿Sucede algo Win? ¿Por qué no estas comiendo? – preguntó Edward tocando a la chica por el hombro.

- No, nada Ed... – dijo la chica sonriendole - ¡Buen provecho! – dijo alegre comenzando a comer.

- Por hoy regresaré a mi habitación de hotel, por alguna razón me duele la cabeza – dijo mirando a Winry con una sonrisa, la misma que le devolvió una mirada asecina, cosa que Alphonse notó rapidamente – nos veremos mañana – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Edward y Alphonse conversaban placidamente mientras que Winry organizaba sus herramientas.

-Bien Edward – dijo Winry sacando un par de herramientas – debo ajustar tu automail, relajate y quedate tranquilo.

- ¿Va a doler? – preguntó nervioso.

- Un poco – dijo Winry acomodando sus herramientas cerca de la cama para tener accesibilidad a ellas mas facil.

- No te preocupes hermano – dijo Alphonse sonriente – con el dolor que ya cargas, un poquito mas no hara la diferencia – dijo tratando de levantarle los animos.

Según los días pasaban, los chicos mas se divertian a exepcion de Winry. Kiba observaba a Winry todo el tiempo, sus acciones, su forma de hablar, todo lo que se vinculara a Edward, y ella lo notaba facilemente. En un momento de descuido Kiba consiguió acercarse a Winry.

Edward, ya afuera del hospital, caminaba tranquilo, solo, por las calles de Central buscando despejar su mente de todos los problemas que tenía: el como se le declaría a Winry y que haría despues de eso. Edward pudo ver una joyería justo en frente de él. Cruzó la calle para poder entrar a la tiendo cuando de pronto un grupo de chicas lo rodeó.

-¿Me das tu autografo? – pregunto una de ellas – por favor – dijo suplicante.

- Claro – respondió Edward con una gota en la cabeza – pero no tengo un boligrafo conmigo – dijo para ser sorprendido por la chica quien ya traía uno acompañado de un papel – toma – dijo autografiando el libro - ¿Me permiten, por favor, pasar?

- Al parecer te estas volviendo muy famoso, casanova – dijo Mustang por detras de Edward.

- Ya llego el rey de la zelva – musitó Edward – no me molestes Mustang – dijo Edward volveantose para hablar de frente con él.

- ¿Viniste a comprar tu anillo de compromiso Acero? – pregunto burlandose Mustang – seguro y la señorita Rockbell se pondrá muy feliz – dijo causandole sonrojo a Edward..

- ¡NO! – gritó sonrojado, nervioso y un poco molesto, haciendo sentir a Mustang poderoso, quien sonrio triunfante – es solo que el cumpleaños de Winry esta cerca y caminaba por aquí y curiosamente ví esta tienda y decidi comprarle algo – dijo Edward.

- Esta bien – dijo despeinando a Edward, cosa que lo molesto – pues espero que me ayudes a elegir un buen anillo – dijo Mustang entrando en la tienda.

- Oye, esperame – gritó Edward entrando en la tienda detras de Mustang - ¿Anillo? ¿Será para Hawkeye? - preguntó Edward.

- Sabes – dijo Mustang – es la primera vez que hablamos con calma y sin gritos – dijo Mustang feliz.

Desde un hotel de aproximadamente siete pisos Winry, desde el quinto piso, miraba por la ventana de su habitación, tenía la mirada perdida. Observaba como las personas caminaban por la calle junto con sus parejas y/o familiares, de repente comenzo ua llovisna suave pero que llegava a mojar el palido rostro de Winry.

Unos toques a la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus confusos y un poco distraidos pensamientos. Secó las lagrimas que anterior mente había dejado escapar, intento dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. Alphonse estaba parado en frente de ella con un semblante bastante serió – necesito hablar seriamente contigo Winry – dijo bastante serio.

La chica no entendia claramente la situacion o de que Alphonse quería hablarle, lo dejó pasar y sentó en el sofa. Winry se sentó en el sofa al lado de Alphonse y lo miró por algunos minutos.

- Necesitas algo, ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Winry queriendo saber mas sobre la situación - ¿De que quieres hablarme?

-Eh notado como Kiba y tú se miran – comenzo a hablar Alphonse, dandole una idea a Winry de cual iba a ser el tema principal de esa conversación - ¿A pasado algo malo entre ustedes?

Winry permaneció en silencio por un momento, ordenando las palabras para poder explicarle a Alphonse lo sucedidó unas semanas atras. Alphonse, por el silencio que la chica guardaba, se hizo una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-¿Te ha hecho daño ese miserable? – preguntó Alphonse un poco molesto - ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Tengo miendo – dijo Winry dejando escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo por ese momento abrazando a Alphonse.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que Winry? – pregunto ansioso por saber la respuesta, mientras correspondia el abrazo de Alphonse.

- De que... – susurró Winry separandose de Alphonse – de que Edward sea lastimado.

Alphonse se levanto confuso mientras observaba a Winry quien se estaba limpiando las lagrimas. Caminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a dejar que Winry que descanse por un momento – necesito contarte algo Alphonse – las palabras de Winry lo detuvieron. Alphonse volteó a ver la chica quien lo miraba con unos ojos muy paecidos a los de Edward cuando tenía algo en mente, solo que version femenina, llenos de determinación.

Winry comenzo a contarle a Alphonse todo lo que Kiba le había dicho. Edward y Roy se encontraban en un debate en la joyería mientras todas las mujeres que estaban presentes se reian por lo tierno que se veían discutiendo por que anillo o collar llevarle a sus respectivas ''parejas.''

-Ya te dije que con el gusto de Hawkeye es imposible que esa prenda le guste – le decia Edward a Roy al ver la prenda que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Y crees que esa puede gustarle a la señorita Rockbell? – pregunto señalando la que Ed tenía en sus manos.

- Esto es mas dificil de lo que pense – dijo Edward colocando la prensa en donde antes estaba – mejor le compro otra llave inglesa y listo.

- Yo mejor le comprare otra pistola mas brillante y se acabo – dijo Roy colocando tambien la prenda donde estaba.

- Si quieren puedo ayudarlos – dijo una niña de aproximadamente trece años acercandose a ellos. Vestia de una falda negra corta con zapatillas negras, su pelo suelto y una camiza color morada mangas cortas y una pulcera color negro con una flor blanca en medio.

- Creo haberte visto anteriormente niña – dijo Edward colocandose en frente de ella y mirandola fijamente.

- Usted fue quien me salvo de aquel sujeto demente – respondió la niña – y casualmente me lo encuentro aquí.

Flashback.

Una niña de aproximadamente trece años, de piel morena y cabello negro largo, un poco mas arriba de la cintura, y sus ojos marrones oscuro con sus ojos un poco alados horizontalmente, caminaba por la oscura calle de Central, en la noche, sola, buscando llegar a su casa. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y vestia de un vestido cotro color negro.

La niña se sintió inquieta, como si alguien la persiguiera, y apresuró su paso. De repente, un hombre se le apareció por el frente con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Qué quiere? – pregunto la niña seria y firme.

- Que qué quiero, pues a tí chiquilla – dijo él hombre atacando a la niña y cortandola en su brazo derecho causandole un sangrado continuo.

La niña gritó por el ataque y le dió una patada en el abdomen para luego salir corriendo, el hombre la alcanzo rapidamente pero fue atacado por un chico de cabellera rubia larga con ojos ambarinos y un brazo mecanico.

-¿Que es lo que pensabas hacerle a esta niña sin verguenza? – pregunto furioso el chico mirando desde arriba, ya que el hombre estaba tirado, seriamente.

- A ti que te importa enano – dijo el hombre molesto y siendo golpeado fuertemente por el joven – ¿Quien eres tú para que yo te tenga de dar explicaciones.?

- ¿¡A quien demonios estas llamando enano! – dijo Edward de forma comica y muy molesto - yo, el Alquimista de Acero y estas bajo arresto por corrupcion de menores – dijo colocando un par de esposas en las muñecas del sujeto – no te preocupes, ya estas a salvo, ahora mismo lo llevaré al cuartel de Mustang. ¿Como te llamas?

- S..S..S...Sakuno, Sakuno Takasu – respondió la niña un poco nerviosa y agradecida con él.

- Bien – dijo el chico – como ya sabes soy el Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric, te acompañaré a tu casa...por si te vuelven a atacar – dijo Edward comenzando a caminar – pero primero debo llevar a este hombre al cuartel.

- ¡Si! – dijo Sakuno caminando al lado de Edward.

Fin Flashback.

-Me llamo Sakuno Takasu – dijo presentandose Sakuno, hacia Mustang – un gusto.

- Roy Mustang – se presento Roy – segun la historia, aquel hombre que llevaste a mi cuartel fue quien ataco a esta niña – dijo dirigiendose a Edward.

- Miren – dijo la niña pasandoles un par de anillos, uno de oro blanco con un diamante blanco en el medio y el otro de plata con una perla negra, y un collar de oro blanco – un par de anillos y un collar.

- Tienes buen gusto – dijo Mustang – los escogio como si fuera un juego de niños.

- Bien – dijo Edward tomando el collar y uno de los anillos – gracias por la ayuda Sakuno-chan, espero verte luego – dijo para irse a pagar y salir de la tienda.

- Se fue muy rapido – se quehó Sakuno por lo bajo.

- Siempre es así.

Edward caminaba, nuevamente, por las calles de Central con una cajita color negra en la mano izquiera. Buscó un lugar en donde comer para luego irse a su habitación en el hotel para descansar un poco. Al llegar, notó que Alphonse no estaba dentro, dejo la cajita en un cajón y fue a ver si se encontraba en la habitación de Winry. Toco la puerta tres veces seguidas y fue atendido por Alphonse.

-Así que estabas aquí – dijo Edward viendo a su hermano en frente suyo.

- Es que Winry se sentía sola y vine a charlar con ella – de excusó Alphonse dejando pasar a Edward a la habitación.

- ¿No has visto a Kiba el día de hoy? – pregunto Edward entrando junto con su hermano - ¿No ha llamado?

- Si – respondio Alphonse – llamó y dijo que tenía cosas por hacer y que no podía visitarnos hoy – dijo sentandose en el sofa.

- ¿Donde esta Winry? – preguntó Edward notando que su amiga no se encontraba en la sala.

- Esta preparando chocolate – dijo Alphonse con estrellitas en los ojos – volverá en unos momentos.

Edward se sentó a esperar con Alphonse el tan afamado chocolate. Winry entro a la sala con tres tazas de chocolate caliente y las deposito sobre la mesa. Cada uno tomo una taza. Platicaron comodamente por toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron ya tomar un descanso por ese día.

A la mañana siguiente Edward, Alphonse y Winry fueron al parque de la ciudad a pasar el día, ya que se estaba llevando a cabo un ''acto de magia'' por unas personas que visitaban por primera vez él pais.

-Esto es una farsa – dijo Edward molesto y sentandose en una banca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Ed? – preguntó Winry curiosa – esto esta bien desde mi punto de vista.

- La magia no existe – respondió Alphonse – lo que estan haciendo es alquimia.

Winry se quedó callada por un largo momento, estaba molesta porque todo lo vinculaban con la alquimia ¿Que es lo que le ven a la alquimia? No es la gran cosa. Comenzo a caminar hacia la derecha intentandose alejar de Edward y Alphonse, los mismos que la seguian desde atras. Se detuvó en un lago que había justo en el medio del parque en el que estaban, sonrio al ver lo lindo que se veían los cerezos reflejados en el agua limpia, cuando de pronto vizualiso a una persona, vestida completamente de negro, apuntandole justo a la cabeza con un revolver, pero no a ella, si no a Edward.

Continuara...

**Este es el segundo capitulo de este fic...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdon por la demora., es que me toma el triple del tiempo ya que estoy trabajando en dos historias mas aparte de esta y debo actualizar las dos, una de FMA (cosa que no es rara xD) y la otra de Prince Of Tennis, comenteen Chau~~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Winry vio como esa persona apretaba el gatillo en dirección a Edward, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se le abalanzo derribándolo, la bala impacto contra un poste de acero que había cerca, quedando clavada ahí. Alphonse miro a Winry y luego miro el poste entendiendo que pasaba. Las personas espectadoras de lo sucedido solo se quedaron calladas.

Edward observo a Winry quien estaba en una posición muy comprometedora - Ha, Winry...decearía tener menos vista de la que tengo ahora - dijo Edward bastante sonrojado, mas rojo que el carmesí. Winry bajo su mirada a la cara de Edward entendiendo a que ''vista'' el se refería. Se levanto mas que rápido con la cara muy sonrojada sin mirar a Edward.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Win? - pregunto Edward un poco desconcertado.

Winry señalo el poste y Edward observo el punto señalado, su cara se tornó pálida, estuvo nuevamente en frente de la muerte como tantas veces en el pasado lo estuvo, sintió esa sensación de poder perder la vida en cualquier momento nuevamente. Edward, después de ayudar a Winry a levantarse del suelo, se mostró bastante pensativo.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía – dijo Alphonse – fue un intento de asesinato después de todo – dijo mirando a su hermano y a Winry.

- Alguien intento matar al Alquimista de Acero – se escucho que un hombre gritaba mientras corría por todos lados informando a los espectadores.

- Parece que el Alquimista de Acero todavía tiene personas que intentan matarlo – dijo Edward acercandose a su hermano.

- Hay que informale esto al coronel – dijo Winry intentando caminar.

- ¿Que te pasa Winry, te has lastimado? – pregunto Alphonse notando como caminaba su amiga.

- Si, pero no es nada, no te preocupes – dijo Winry cuando al instante casí se cae, siendo sostenida por Edward.

- Mira Win – dijo Edward señalando su pie izquierdo – estas sangrando – dijo mirándola a los ojos – no podemos dejarte caminar con una erida asi, después de todo...es mi culpa que te hayas echo esa erida – dijo Edward un poco triste, siempre que alguien lo ayudaba salia lastimado, eso pensaba el. Levantó a Winry cargándola para salir de ese lugar. Winry se sonrojo notoriamente.

- Que tal si vamos a la casa de Hawkeye – sugirió Alphonse – ella siempre nos ayuda, aunque sea bastante estricta.

- Esta bien – dijeron Edward y Winry en unisono.

Edward, con Winry entre sus brazos, comenzó a caminar junto con Alphonse en dirección a la casa de Riza, caminarón siendo observados por todos los que presente en el acto pasado estaban. Una mujer se acercó a Edward y le pregunto si estaba bien. A lo que Edward asintió con la cabeza.

En otro lugar no muy apartado, dos sujetos con vestimenta negra se incorporaban para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Uno de los dos, bastante enojado, comenzó a hablar.

- Se nos ha escapado - dijo uno de los sujetos que ahi se encontraban - todo por esa estúpida chica,

- No te preocupes - responndió el otro - Acero no es un blanco facil, sin embargo tenemos toda su información...podremos acabarlo de una buena vez por todas - dijo el otro levantandose - tendremos que matar a esa jovencita.

- No te preocupes - dijo el otro confiado - ella no morirá por que va a se mia y solamente mía.

Edward se detuvo en una farmacia para comprar algo con que curar la pierna de Winry. Alphonse continuó caminando, con el fin de dejarles ''tiempo a solas''. Edward entro aun con Winry en brazos y la sentó en una banca.

- Disculpe, ¿Puede darme alcohol y unas vendas? - dijo Edward a la señorita que estaba en la caja registradora.

- Claro señor Elric - respondió la jovencita - cualquier cosa por el alquimista nacional que no vendió su alma y amigo del pueblo - dijo buscando las cosas y dándoselas a Edward.

- Gracias ¿Cuanto es? - pregunto Edward cortésmente.

- Son solo quince yens - dijo la señorita recibiendo el dinero - gracias, vuelve cuando quieras.

Edward caminó hasta donde Winry se encontraba mientras era observado por todas las chicas que hay estaban por alguna razon sentia que le volarían en cualquier momento. Se arrodillo en frente de ella y con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar la erida.

- HAY - dijo Winry en señal de que ese alcohol bastante picaba y ardía.

- Vamos Win - dijo Edward sin despegar el ojo de la pierna de Winry - soporta un poco, cree que hay cosas peores - dijo refiriéndose a los automails.

- Ya lo se - dijo Winry observando como Edward le vendaba la pierna – Ed... tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Winry atrayendo la atención de Edward.

- Dime – dijo Edward regalandole toda la atención que él tenía.

- Buenos días - dijo Kiba entrando en la farmacia - Wow, que casualidad que estén en este lugar, Edward, Winry - dijo Kiba fingiendo estar alegre por verles el rostro - Winry ¿Que te paso?

- Fue solo una pequeña erida - dijo Winry mirando hacia otro lado.

- Edward...mira, mi auto esta afuera y voy a un museo alquímico fuera de la ciudad, quisiera saber si podrías acompañarme - dijo Kiba mirando fijamente a Edward.

- Claro...pero...tenía que ir con Winry a casa de Hawkeye - dijo Edward - Alphonse nos esta esperando.

- No hay problema - dijo Kiba juntando sus manos - almenos dejenme llevarlos hasta aya.

- Cierto – dijo Edward – Winry ¿Que era lo que ibas a decirme? – pregunto Edward sonriendo.

- Te iba a decir que mi cumpleaños se acerca y quiero un regalo bastante bonito – dijo Winry sonriendo igual, aunque ese no era el tema del que quería hablarle.

Kiba se dirigió hasta la caja registradora y compró algunas pomadas y vendajes para hacer creer que a eso iba a la farmacia. Al salir, abrio el auto para que Edward pudiera acomodar a Winry detrás, donde se montó junto a ella. Kiba encendió el auto y se dirigió a la casa de Riza mientras el y Ed hablaban sobre alquimia. Al llegar, Edward desmontó a Winry con suavidad y le agradeció a Kiba que los haya llevado hasta halla.

Alphonse miró por la ventana viendo a Edward y a Winry, salio para recibirlos encontrándose con Kiba nuevamente. Alphonse hizo el intento de mantener su semblante falsamente alegre. Hawkeye notó la densidad y salio también.

- Que gusto volver a verte Kiba - dijo Riza acercándose a Kiba y saludándolo mediante un apretón de manos - ¿Has venido junto con Edward?

- No - respondió Kiba sonriente - yo estoy en camino al museo alquímico de las afueras de la ciudad, solo vine trayendo a Ed y a Winry.

- Que lindo de tu parte - dijo ella - Edward, ¿No piensas ir? - preguntó Riza.

- Me gustaria, pero... - decia Edward inseguro.

- Hermano - dijo Alphonse llamando su atención - puedes ir, al menos por mi no hay problema - dijo mirando a Winry.

- Por mi tampoco - dijo Winry mientras se acercaba a Alphonse y este la sujetaba para mantenerla de pie.

- Vamos amigo...al menos podre darte unos tips de como seducir a las mujeres - le susurro Kiba a Edward causando que se sonroje.

- Bueno...entonces vamonos. Al, Win, porfavor no se vayan de aquí hasta que yo regrese - dijo Edward entrando en el auto - nos vemos.

- Adios - dijeron los tres en unísono, pero Winry mostraba un poco de inseguridad.

Los tres se quedaron mirando el automóvil hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Winry se mostraba un poco nerviosa e insegura, ella no quería que Edward estuviera con Kiba, y menos solo. Alphonse notó el estado que Winry tenía y se lo informó a Riza, quien sugirió entrar ya a la casa.

Alphonse, Winry y Riza entraron en el departamento de Hawkeye. Se acomodaron rápidamente en el lugar. Alphonse pidió a Riza que se comunicara con Mustang y que por favor le pidiera que entrara.

Mustang llegó casí de inmediato a la casa de Hawkeye, al notar las expresiones de los semblantes que tenían los presentes, se hizo idea de lo que ocurría. Entró diciendo solo ''buenas tardes'' y ''¿Donde esta Acero?'' Winry bajo la mirada y Alphonse le explico en donde estaba Edward.

Winry comenzó a contar el relato a Mustang y Hawkeye quienes no daban crédito a lo que sus orejas estaban escuchando en esos momentos, alguien quiere matar al Alquimista de Acero y es alguien mucho muy cercano a él.

-Dices que Kiba intenta matar a Edward – dijo Mustang desconcertado y con bastante seriedad.

- No – dijo Winry – es que, él no quiere que Edward sepa nada – dijo ella apretando sus puños – no se si es que es un malechor y por el puesto de militar de Edward no quiere que el lo sepa o si quiere en realidad hacerle daño.

- Es mejor que vayamos a donde Ed y Kiba se encuentran – sugirió Riza mientras llenaba su revolver con balas.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – pensaba Alphonse mientras apoyaba su varvilla en sus manos.

Mustang llamó a su cuartel y pidió a Havoc que se dirigiera con un grupo de soldados a la dirección en que el museo quedaba. Alphonse, Mustang y Riza tenían planeado salir para el museo sin embargo no pudieron dejar a Winry sola ya que podía ser una treta y podían hacerle daño. Se llevaron a Winry aunque ella no iba a tener participación alguna.

Cerca de un lugar sin proteccion, el camino por donde se llegaba al famoso museo, iban Edward y Kiba conversando para matar el tiempo antes de llegar al museo.

-¿Has podido hablar con Winry, Ed? – preguntó Kiba mientras tenía su vista en la carretera.

- No – dijo Edward un poco triste – pero pronto lo haré, estoy esperando a que el día de su cumpleaños llegue, falta poco – respondió Edward feliz mientras miraba por la ventana – ese dia lo haré, me le declararé, y si llegara a rechazarme pues así será, no pienso obligarla.

- Que lastima que ese día no estaras presente – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa sinica en la cara. Edward solo volteo a mirarlo confundido.

- ¿De que estas hablando, Kiba? - pregunto Edward sin entender lo que su ''mejor amigo'' quería comunicarle.

- No eres tan inteligente como pensé - dijo Kiba quitandose el cinturón de seguridad - Winry será solo mía y de nadie mas.

Edward abrió los ojos por el comentario de Kiba. El comentario hizo que se enojara bastante y casí intenta golpearlo, pero estaba sujeto al haciento con alquimia, al igual que el cinturón estaba igual sujeto por la alquimia. Edward intento soltarse del agarre cosa que fue completamente inútil.

- ¡Maldito! - grito Edward enojado mientras Kiba solo se reía en su cara.

- Rezare por tu alma Edward - dijo poniendo al carro rumbo a un precipicio que había en esa dirección.

- Lo siento, pero hace unos años que no creo - dijo Edward mas que enojado por la situación.

Mustang y los demás estaban ya cerca y podían ver el auto desde esa distancía. Alphonse pudo ver como los dos discutían y creía saber el por qué de esa discucion.

- Es una lastima que no creas Edward - dijo Kiba mientras abría la puerta del auto - ya no podré rezar por ti. Nos veremos en el infierno Ed - dijo Kiba saltando del auto.

Mustang, Hawkeye, Alphonse, WInry y todos los demás militares vieron como Kiba saltaba del auto y como el auto caía por ese precipicio. Winry no pudo contener las lágrimas y el llanto se apodero de ella. Todos estaban shockeados por el suceso mientras escuchaban las carcajadas de Kiba.

Una viento caliente choco contra el rostro de todos los presentes, una oleada de llamas era visible. El auto donde Edward viajaba había caído al suelo estallando al tener contacto con este casi al instante. Las llamas eran mas que intensas y deboraban todo a su paso.

- No... - dijo Winry mientras mas lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro - ¡EDWARD!

* * *

**_Hoy estamos de Luto_**...

_**AQUÍ TIENEN EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ''CUANDO LA LLAMA SE APAGA'', EL FINAL SERÁ UN POCO LARGO, MUY LARGO, APROXIMADAMENTE 6,000 PALABRAS...ASÍ QUE NO VAYAN A PERDERSE ESE MAGNIFICO FINAL QUE VENDRÁ DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA.**_

_**Mil y una gracias a Hikari-Uzumaki por siempre seguir mis fics.**_

_**Yani-Edward11 - porque también sigue mis fic y es una muy buena amiga.**_

_**CUALQUIER COSA PUEDEN ENVIARME UN MENSAJE Y SI ESTA A MI ALCANCE CON GUSTO LAS AYUDARE. ^_^ CcHhAaUu~  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

(Busquen la cancion de FullMetal Alchemist Shintetsu ~ Let It Out karaoke/full version y ponganla a cargar cuando aparesca ** ponganla a sonar y repitanla hata que ** aparezca nuevamente yluego la cancion Hishoku No Sora de Shakugan No Shana Karaoke/Instrumental cuando aparesca ½ y repitana hasta el final)

Todos los que habían presenciado tal atros momento estaban mas que sorprendidos y sin palabras. Sus mentes no daban credito a lo que acaban de ver, Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero, no podía haber muerto de tal manera. Mustang se puso sus guantes y camino hasta donde se encontraba Kiba probocando una gran explosion, la piel de Kiba estaba ligeramente quemada aunque esas quemaduras no eran grabes.

Mustang no podía soportar la furia que tenía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, estaba debastado el solo imaginar que Edward había muerto de esa forma le partia el alma. Apunto justo a la cara de Kiba y justo antes de disparar Havoc lo detuvo.

El equipo de bomberos subió con un cadaver envuelto con mantas blancas sobre una camilla. Mustang pidio la información que tenían sobre ese cadaver. Le informaron que era rubio y joven y fue encontrado en la cajuela del carro amordasado y atado con alquimia.

Kiba comenzo a reir como un loco sin remedio y su mirada se dirigio hacia Winry, quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Kiba comenzo a correr en direccion a Winry mientras recibia varios disparos de los militares, incluido Riza que no fallaba un solo disparo, la tomó por el brazo mientras seguia llorando pero la soltó al instante al ser golpeado por un Alphonse mas que molesto y llorando. Los militares dejaron de disparar para no erir a Alphonse.

Alphonse volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez mientras descargaba su ira contra el casi quemado cuerpo de Kiba quien recibia los golpes de forma masoquista. Alphonse le atinó el golpe que lo derribo y se lanzo sobre el para continuar golpeandolo.

-¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano maldito bastardo? – gritaba Alphonse en medio de las lágrimas sin dejar de golpear al muchacho que ya estaba sangrando y perdiendo mucha sangre por causa de los golpes y las balas recibidas.

- Por que Winry iba a ser mía y no permitiria que un imbesil como Ed me la quitara – respondio Kiba aun recibiendo los golpes.

Winry cayo en un abismo de desesperación, la culpa la invadia mientras escuchaba las excusas de Kiba vinculadas con ella. Ella lloró con mas intensidad mientras veía a Alphonse sobre Kiba golpeandolo, mientras que por otro lado un equipo de bomberos apagaban el intenso fuego para evitar el insendio forestal y encontrar a Edward o en otro caso su cuerpo calsinado.

Winry llevo sus manos a su cabeza como intentando dejar de escuchar las palabras que gritaba Kiba, respiraba agitadamente mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Los paramedicos se dieron cuenta de la situación de nerviosismo de Winry. Antes de que pudieran acercarse a ella, Winry perdio el poco control que le quedaba.

-¡CALLATE! – gritó Winry con toda su garganta mientras continuaba con sus manos en la cabeza y lloraba mucho - ¡CALLATE IMBESIL, CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! ¡CALLATE!

- TU SERAS MIA WINRY ROCKBELL ¡MIA! – gritó Kiba soltandose del agarre de Alphonse y tomando a Winry por el brazo nuevamente, el tiron fue tan fuerte que Winry grito por el dolor, Kiba la acerco a el y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Winry, indignada y llorando, solamente podía esperar a que Kiba terminase ya que el dolor que sentia no le permitia mover su cuerpo.

-Maldito bastardo ¡QUITALE LAS MANOS Y TU SUCIA ALMA DE ENSIMA! – grito una persona mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara separandolos y haciendo a Kiba volar unos trenta centimeros. Winry cayó llorando al suelo y limpio la cara con la manga de la blusa.

**Winry no paraba de llorar, la persona que la aparto se Kiba la tomó y se la llevo lejos de él. Winry solo sentía como el viento chocaba contra su cuerpo y alguien se la llevaba, pero se nego a abrir los ojos.

Winry penso en Edward y abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa la persona que la había separado de Kiba había sido el mismo Edward quien la miraba tiernamente. El tenía varias eridas por todo su cuerpo y unas cuantas quemaduras por el mismo. Winry no lo soporto mas y se lanzo a llorar en el pecho de Edward mientras el mismo la consolaba y la abrazaba acogedoramente.

-No, no, no, ¡NO! – comenzo a gritar Kiba - ¡TU DEBERIAS MUERTO! – al gritar esto recibio un fuerte golpe de parte de Edward quien habia dejado a Winry con su abrigo bastante apartada.

- La llama de lo que algun día fue nuestra amistad se a extinto el dia de hoy. La llama de quien fue mi amigo Kiba supongo que nunca existio. Este es tu final – dijo Edward transmutando un puño y estrellandolo contra la cara de Kiba – el que hayas hecho sufrir a Win es imperdonable. IMPERDONABLE – dijo Edward esta vez golpeandolo con sus propias manos partiendole el labio inferior. Kiba golpeo a Edward y se libro de su agarre.

- ¿Como fue que lograste salir del auto? – pregunto Kiba bastante enojado por ver a Edward sano y salvo.

_Flasbakc._

_El auto caía veloz mente mientras Edward intentaba salir de aquel problema en el que estaba envuelto. Miro a todos lados mientras maldecia a Kiba y observaba como el auto cada vez se acercaba mas al suelo._

_-Maldición...esto esta sellado con alquimia – Edward puso una expresion de estupides como esta -_- -...yo soy un alquimista y...que bueno que nadie vio esto. _

_Edward junto sus palmas y deshizo todo lo que lo ataba al auto, destruyo la puerta y salto del auto sujetandose de un arbol. Con alquimia hizo un puente hasta el muro pero la explosión lo empujo hasta el mismo muro probocandole una erida en la cabeza. – MALDICION – grió Edward enojado. Escalo y caminó entre los arboles viendo todo el espectaculo. Vió cuando Kiba sujeto a Winry y una inmensa ira le recorrio todo el cuerpo._

_Flashback's End._

-Es algo que no te incumbe – gritó Edward mientras se acercaba veloz mente a Kiba y lo golpeaba sin pelea se prolongo un poco y Kiba cayó rendido al suelo por la falta de sangre y las eridas provocadas por Edward.

Antes de que Edward pudiera moverse Kiba saco una pistola disparandole en el brazo causando que Edward retrocediera unos cuatro pasos. Kiba se levantó mirando fijamente a Edward y apuntandole con la pistola, esta vez iba en serio lo de matarlo.

-¿Por qué Kiba, por qué hiciste todo esto? – pregunto Edward dolido aun por la traición de su amigo – yo confiaba en ti.

- Tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos, solo te utilizaba para acercarme cada vez mas a Winry – dijo Kiba provocando que Edward se enojara mas de lo que estaba. Edward sentia como la sangre le erviá cada vez mas y mas.

- Eres un descarado – grito Winry desde donde estaba probocando que Kiba le apunte a ella en lugar de a Edward.

- Tu solo quedate calladita – dijo Kiba apuntandole nuevamente a Edward.

- Fuiste tan sinico que incluso mataste a tu ayudante – dijo Edward mientras apretaba los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar.

- El era solo un peon de mi colección – respondio para atraer a todas las malas miradas de los demas – no tenía por qué permanecer con vida.

Edward quería con todas sus ganas golpearlo en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, pero si se movia aunque sea un poco el le dispararía y bastantes eridas tenía como para dejar que mas llegen a su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, se escucharon varios disparos en el area, Edward cerró los ojos derrepente. Al habrirlos, Kiba estaba tendido en el suelo.

Kiba solo tenía un hilo de vida debido a la perdida de sangre y termino agonizando el el piso. Edward estaba allí parado mirandolo con compasion y mucha lastima. Todas las personas estaban felices de verlo vivo. Alphonse lo abrazó y le dijo que era un idiota por hacerlos pasar por ese susto. Edward solamente rió.

-La proxima vez que quieras hacerte pasar por heroe – comenzó a hablar Alphonse – al menos danos una pista de que estas con vida – dijo haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

- Vaya Al – dijo Edward contento – es la primera vez que te veo haciendo pucheros.

- Es una forma de acordarme de ti hermano – dijo Alphonse sonriente.

Las personas se quedaron sorprendidas por el acto de ese día tambien porque Edward estaba llorando como un niño aunque su semblante era sonriente. Kiba murió en ese instante. Winry se acercó a Edward y se aferró a su cuerpo fuertemente para evitar que alguien intente separarlos. No lo pensó dos veces y le planto un beso a Edward, el mismo que el con todo el sonrojo del mundo correspondió.

No pudieron terminar el dulce beso porque Edward cayó desmayado al suelo con su mano entrelasada con al de Winry y una sonrisa en su rostro, las lagrimas y la sangre no faltaban tampoco. Fue llevado a cuidados intensivos en donde entro en coma por mas de dos semanas. Y el cumpleaños de Winry llegó.**

Edward dormía pasificamente sobre su cama en su habitación de hotel, estaba tan trabquilo y sus quemaduras habían sanado al igual que las eridas, Alphonse estaba tomando una ducha para irse a caminar ya que eran las nueve de la mañana. Unos toques en la puerta alejaron a Edward de su sueño, se froto sus dorados y profundos ojos un par de veces y se levantó de la cama con pesades. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitacion con pereza y abrió la puerta encontrandose con Winry.

Edward portaba solamente sus boxers azules y sin darse cuenta había llevado consigo las sabanas tambien. Winry rió un poco al verlo así como un bebe. Winry lo observó un poco sonrojada como se le había vuelto costumbre cada vez que lo veía. Edward solamente la miraba a los ojos desde la puerta. Ella comenzo a jugar con sus dedos y a intentar decir algunas palabras.

Edward solo veía a Winry con un poquito de confución mientras competia con el sueño que le pedía volver a la cama. El salió de la habitación y se sento en una silla al lado de Winry.

-E..e..Edo...este...vine a ver como estabas – dijo Winry ruborizada y mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos.

- Claro...pasa – le indicó Edward a Winry mientras la chica se adentraba a la habitación encontrandose con Alphonse quien le sonreia tiernamente.

- Esta noche es la fiesta del coronel y de Riza-chan – dijo Winry sonriente – queria saber si pueden ayudarme a decorar el salon junto con Rebecca-chan.

- Claro – dijeron Alphonse y Edward en unísono.

Los tres se fueron al salon para ayudar a Winry y las demas a decorar el lugar adecuadamente, acearlo. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado e impecable. La tarde llegó y los Elric fueron a arreglarse para la gran noche.

Edward tenía puesto un traje negro con corbata roja, unos zapatos negros y su cabello recojido en una coleta. Alphonse tenía un traje azul marino con una corbata azul cielo. Ambos se dirigian a la boda de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye en donde Edward sería el padrino y Winry la madrina. Llamaron a un taxi para que los lleve.

-Hermano, ¿Que le regalaras a Winry? – preguntó Alphonse viendo a su hermano mirar la pequeña cajita que tenía Edward en la mano.

- Es una pequeña sorpresa Al – dijo Edward sonriente mirando a su hermano – en la noche, en la celebración del compromiso y el cumpleaños de Winry se lo entregaré y se lo diré – dijo Edward con sus ya famosos ojos llenos de determinación.

- ¿Que se lo diras? ¿El que? –pregunto Alphonse sin entender ni jota de lo que Edward decia.

Edward sonrio mirando fijamente la cajita y luego suspiro aun con su sonrisa en el rostro para volver a mirar por la ventana del auto donde iban. Alphonse comprendio de que hablaba su hermano y sonrio dejando de mirarlo y mirando por la ventana. Al llegar a la celebracion de compromiso matrionial fueron recibidos por Winry y Havoc en la entrada del salon. Edward entró junto con Winry y caminaron hasta lo ultimo del pasillo mientras que Havoc y Alphonse se sentaron el el banco delantero.

Winry traía un vestido blanco bastante aferrado a su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto y lacio y en sus manos habian pulceras blancas y rosa pastel mientras que en su cuello un collar de oro blanco.

Mustang esperaba paciente mente, en el altar, a que su queridisima novia y futura esposa, Riza Hawkeye, llegase. Edward salió sonriente del salon para esperar a que Riza llegara en la puerta. Cuando la novia llego, el joven Elric le alago y tomo de la mano, teníendo una sonrisa como respuesta de parte de Riza. La entrada triunfal dio inicio y todos se levantaron de sus hacientos para resivir a la novia que entro de la mano del bello y apuesto padrino.

Una vez que la boda pasó los presentes escucharon el tan aclamado 'puede besar a la novia' aplaudiendo llenos de alegria luego de que Mustang cumpliera las 'ordenes' del parroco.

La noche llego muy rapida mente, era una noche bastante bonita, la fiesta comenzo casi al instante de la llegada de los novios al parque reservado. Una noche bastante bonita con viento un poco helado pero bastante acogedor. Las estrellas eran las protagonistas de las decoradoras del cielo esa fría noche y podian verse desde cualquier lugar.

Todas las personas presentes estaban celebrando llenos de gozo y alegría la tan esperada union de Mustang y Hawkeye esa noche. Estaban sonrientes y con un humor envidiable. Edward estaba un poco inquieto y se mostraba bastante pensativo, se mantenía mirando al cielo. Mustang notó el estado de Edward y se le acercó para tratar de arreglar la situación.

-Acero – dijo Mustang acercandose a Edward distrayendolo - ¿Que es lo que te sucede? Te noto muy extraño ultimamente.

- Se que esto sonará extraño – comenzó a hablar Edward mirando en otra dirección – pero necesito tu ayuda...en un tema un poco especial

- Finalmente Acero – dijo Roy dandole toquesitos en la espalda con una sonrisa en su rostro – creo tener la mejor idea para ti.

La noche estaba bastante acogedora, las estrellas brillantes y los grupos de personas, por alguna extraña razon, divididos las mujeres por aca y los hombres por halla. Edward y Roy habían desaparecido del lugar. Las chicas, en especial Winry y Riza, estaban bastante preocupadas por la repentina desaparición de los chicos.

Winry camino hasta un lugar sun poco solitario, para poder pensar con tranquilidad, suspiro un par de veces y miro al cielo como si buscara a sierta persona en ese lugar. Vió por todo el lugar, como examinandolo, pudo ver a dos individuos hablando tranquilamente en una banca. Ella pudo distinguirlos y se alegró bastante. Sonrio y volvió por donde en un principio había llegado.

Al llegar nuevamente al lugar donde se encontraban todas las personas lo primero que quizo hacer fue comunicarle lo visto a Riza, pero se topo con Alphonse y decidió quedarse con el un momento.

-Al ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? – dijo Winry notando que Alphonse se estaba econdiendo o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

- Havoc tiene la estupida idea de queme gusta su sobrina – respondió Alphonse intentando que Havoc no lo viera – y quiere que me le declare ¡Esta loco!

- Jeje – rió divertida Winry – pero...¿Si estas enamorado de ella?

- Estoy enamorado, pero no de ella – respondió Alphonse. Luego de unos momentos su mente proceso las palabras que había dicho y se sonrojo al maximo para voltear a ver a Winry con una sonrisa picarona. Winry se alegró bastante y tomo a Alphonse del brazo y lo haló a un lugar apartado.

-Dime, dime, dime, dime - decia Winry rapidamente y emocionada – nombre, apellido, en que trabaja, que signo es...

- Se llama Yui Ichiharu, es mecanica de automail, la conoci en Rush Valley y es picsis – respondió Alphonse sonrojado viendo a Winry a los ojos.

- _Si Edward fuera así de sincero – _pensaba Winry - ¿Se encuentra en este lugar?

- Resulta que es hija de una amiga de Riza – dijo Alphonse volteando la cara mirando a una roca que estaba al lado de el.

- Entonces vayamos con ella – dijo Winry alegre secuestrando nuevamente a Alphonse.

Ahora Winry hacia la misma labor de Mustang con cada hermano Elric.

Las personas se habían reunido en el corazon de la fiesta para brindar por los casados, por desgracia Mustang no aparecia y Riza estaba muy angustiada y preocupada. Sus amigas le brindaron animos para que se alegrará. Unas horas mas tarde Mustang apareció con Edward y se sentó al lado de Riza mientras se disculpaba por su repentina desaparición.

Winry buscaba con desesperación un lugar perfecto para que Alphonse declarará su amor a aquella chica. Winry vió a una chica con el fisico de la amada de Alphonse y Al le aclaró que esa chica era la agraciada. Winry sonrio triunfante. Winry llamo la atención de aquella chica y ella se acerco a Winrry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¨Hola, soy Winry Rockbell, encantada de conocerte – dijo Winry presentandose.

- Lo mismo digo, soy Yui Ichiharu – dijo Yui sonriente – tu eres la famosa Winry, Alphonse siempre me habla de ti – dijo Yui y luego vió que Alphonse caminaba en direccion contraria - ¡Alphonse! Que gusto verte.

- Si...lo mismo digo – dijo Alphonse acercandose a la chica – _que Winry no piense siquiera meterme en algo comprometedor._

- Alphonse – comenzó a hablar Yui – quiero decirte que me gustas mucho y...

Alphonse y Winry tenían unas caras de sorpresa O.O la chica era extremada mente directa. Winry sonrio triunfante y se alejo un poco. Desde donde estaba pudo ver que los dos estaban hablando muy placidamente y que al final de dieron un beso. Winry estaba muy feliz por lo hecho y por Alphonse. Al voltearse choco con Edward y calleron los dos al suelo.

_Un dia al verte a los ojos  
No pude contenerme  
Me lanze a tus brazos  
Y te grite abrazame._

Los dos se miraron por un momento mientras seguian tirados en el piso y un lebe sonrojo se marco en el rostro de ambos. Los espectadores no despegaban los ojos de los jovenes. Intentaban hablar pero n una sola palabra salia de sus bocas.

_Un laberinto sin salida es este  
En el cual tendre que luchar  
Fuertemente contra viento y marea  
Y así tu me puedas amar._

Edward se puso de pie y ayudo a Winry a levantarse con gentilesa, el intento decir algo pero fue distraido por la chica que susurraba cosas, pudo escuchar que ellla dijo, 'necesito hablar contigo.' El la tomó de la mano y le dijo que esta bien y se la llevo del lugar para poder hablar a solas.

_Una princesita sin corona o tiara  
Ni esos tacones de cristal  
Espera desde el balcon de su casa  
A su principe celestial.  
_

Ya en un lugar apartado Edward y Winry comenzaron a hablar sobre dibersas cosas, lo que había pasado en el viaje de los hermanos, todos los riesgos, los nuevos amigos y las muertes. Edward suspiro y se sentó indicandole a Winry que se sentará a su lado.

_El principe al que ella mas ama  
Aquel que todo por amor da  
Ella sonriente lo recibe  
Y el con cariño...la besará._

Winry miro con determinacio a Edward el mismo que le devolvió la misa mirada llena de determinación. Edward se levantó y miro a Winry directamente a los ojos y pronuncio aquellas palabras que todas las chicas esperan escuchar de su galan, 'te amo'.

_Una princesita sin corona o tiara  
Ni esos tacones de cristal  
Aguarda a que su amor llegue.  
Ese mismo dia llegará._

-Winry, siempre eh querido decirte, desde pequeños, que te amo con todo mi ser y mi alma entera, y...quiero que seas mi novia ¿Aceptas?

¼ Edward pronunció las palabras magicas para que su deceo se cumpla y así fue. Winry acepto feliz y lo beso casi al instante, para ellos el tiempo se había detenido pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separarán.

-Al fin – exclamo Winry feliz – nuestro segundo beso en el mejor ambiente de todos – exclamo con alegria la joven rubia mirando a un sonriente Edward.

- ¿Segundo? Pero si este a sido el tercero Win.

- ¿Tercero? – pregunto confusa Winry sin entender a lo que Edward se refería.

_Flashback._

_Una mañana fresca en Reezembool Winry Rockbell había ido a visitar a los hermanos Elric a su casa, pero por desgracia, para ella, estaban profundamente dormidos por quedarse leyendo un libro de alquimia la noche anterior._

_Winry se quedo con Trisha ayudandola a limpiar, de un momento a otro a Winry le dieron ganas de ver como Edward se veía cuando dormia. Se adentró a su habitación y se le acercó bastante._

_-Es tan lindo – pensaba – una vez lei que besar a un niño dormido es mas romantico. _

_Winry se sonrojo un poco y acercó sus labios a los labios de Edward hasta formas ese beso, al separarse salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Edward dormido aun._

_-Que... que demonios fue lo hizo esa loca – susurro Edward mientras tenía la cara bastante roja._

_Flashback's end._

-Maldición...si se había dado cuenta – pensaba Winry mientras miraba sus manos en una esquina y escuchaba la risa de Edward.

Edward y Winry volvieron a la fiesta y encontraron a cada cual con su respectiva pareja. Winry y Edward fueron a la pista de baile, aunque Edward no sabía ni jotta en el asunto, Winry lo estaba guiando perfecta mente para poder bailar con el.

Desde ese momento habian pasado ya diez años. Edward estaba en la escuela esperando a su hijos, Edwin de seis años y Gabriela de cinco. Los estudiantes estaban saliendo mientras Edward se mantenia esperando a sus hijos recostado de una pared. Winry los esperaba en la casa.

-Date prisa Gaby, papa nos esta esperando – grito Edwin, un niño rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca, desde la puerta al ver a Edward esperandolos.

- Si, es que esto es muy pesado – decia Gabriela, una niña rubia y de ojos ambarinos, mientras cargaba su mochila llena de libros nuevos.

- Entonces dejame ayudarte – dijo Edward tomando la mochila y colocandola en su hombro.

- Papi! – dijeron ambos niños abrazando a Edward quien intentaba no caerse de espaldas.

- Vamonos, mama nos esta esperando – dijo Edward comenzando a caminar con Gaby en el hombro y Edwin de su mano.

- Papa, hoy hize una competencia con Azusa – dijo Gaby refiriendose a la hija de Mustang y Hawkeye – aposte que conocería al Alquimista de Acero primero que ella. Le dire a Acero que se case conmigo.´

- Dudo que Acero quiera a una niña fea como tu – dijo Edwin burlandose de su hermana, la misma que le saco la lengua.

- ¿Que se case contigo, eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas? – dijo Edward con una gota en la cabeza.

- Es que los rumores cuentan que es una persona muyy buena y talentosa, que ingreso a la milicia a los doce años y que es amigo del hombre. Un buen partido para una dama como yo – dijo la niña con la mano en el pecho.

- Debes dejar de escuchar las cosas que dice mama, Gaby – dijo Edwin con la actitud de Ed cuando era un niño.

Edward solo sonreia y caminaba en dirección a su hogar, se topo con Mustang y hablo un par de minutos esperando a que Azusa y Gavy dejaran de discutir quien conoceria a Acero primero. Edward estaba cansado y queria llegar a la casa. Se despidió y continuo caminando en direccion a su hogar.

Ya en la casa, Winry los esperaba con el almuerzo listo y servido. Winry estaba feliz. Los niños corrieron a los brazos de su madre y contaron todo lo hecho en la escuela.

Winry se acerco a Edward y lo beso con delicadesa como tantas veces en el pasado habia deceado hacer, cosa que Edward correspondió. Al finalizar el dia los niños estaban dormidos y Edward en la azotea de la casa, observando el cielo y las estrellas que adornaban al mismo. Winry subió y se sentó a su lado.

-Soliamos mirar al cielo en Reezembool como ahora – comentó Winry mirando a Edward quien solo sonrió.

- Si, un cielo adornado como este fue el que vi por ultima vez cuando parti en mi busqueda.

- La vida no es algo que debemos resolver, si no un regalo que debemos disfrutar. Cada momento es valioso y hay que vivirlo como si ese fuera el ultimo momento que vayas a vivir en tu vida. No debes molestarte por esas cosas que son duras y crueles y te impiden avanzar, solamente levantate, sonrie y continua tu camino sin darle importancia a los problemas lejanos que tienen como destino destruir tus sueños y esperanzas.  
Las cosas de la vida así suelen presentarse. Nadie puede saber en que momento de la vida llegará a pasar algo tragico, una erida, un problema, una traicion, una muerte...por eso debemos de seguir caminando hacia adelante, Dios sabe lo que hace y sabe como tratar a cada persona que en este mundo y en muchos otros viven.  
No podemos decir cosas como 'te odio' 'odio mi vida' 'nunca mas volvere a ser feliz' cuando algo malo te sucede, eso es exactamente lo que las malas influencias esperan que hagas, no dejes que el mal se apodere de ti nunca.  
Aunque hayan sido eridos por un dolor y una pena inexplicables, debes tener en cuenta que sin dolor la leccion no se aprende. Se firme, fuerte, veloz, decidido...así podras alcanzar tus metas y cumplir tus sueños aunque las personas digan que es imposible, no hagas caso a esas palabras, solo tu sabes lo que quieres y lo que buscas y solo tu podras encontrarlo – dijo Winry sonriendo.

Edward se quedo viendo por un largo momento a Winry y sonrio placenteramente, las palabras de la chica realmente lo habían cautivado y sinceramente le agradaba mucho lo que ella decía. Se acercó a Winry y la arazo con ternura.

-Debes de saber – comenzo a hablar Edward – que cada estrella que habita en el universo...son las esperanzas y deceos que cada persona pone en su ser querido, por eso cada dia hay mas. Mis metas siempre fueron claras, y la ultima de todas esta noche eh confirmado que se ah cumplido.

_**This is the End, Its over now. Jeje...GOMEN NE dure muchisisisimo en subirlo disculpem. Bueno este el final de este fic, disculpen lo de Yui Ichiharu sutituyendo a May es que cuando lo escribi ni me acordaba de May jeje (May; que ''buena'' amiga eres) xD.**_

_**Bueno, si les gusta como escribo fics de EDXwIN dejene Spoilearlos diciendoles que vienen aproximadamente 8 fics nuevos con dos one Shoots y un Song-fic anexados. Jeje, hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre. CcHhAaUU~  
**_


End file.
